Their First's
by SibunAmber
Summary: A short collection of head canon firsts (with a little canon here and there) from meetings to death, and everything in between.


**Hey guys, another fic I came up with. I really actually like this one and I hope you do as well! Remember as always to review if possible. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Their first meeting was awkward. The first time he was conscious she told him that he drooled in his sleep. She nursed him back to health and, after a little getting used to each other, they became friends.

Their first date included a little visit from Demeter and a lot of bread. They had gone to a small family-owned independent restaurant in downtown Manhattan. They were having a lovely time, that is, until the goddess of harvest showed up and demanded that they eat all the bread they were given, and once they finished that basket she would bring out more. They ended up leaving without eating anything but around 5 loaves of bread. Let's just say, they couldn't eat another roll for around a month.

The first time the words 'I love you' were exchanged was during their fall into Tartarus. Not exactly the happiest of times but it fit then and Annabeth couldn't have chosen a better moment. It was what they both needed to hear, that they were truly loved. They needed to know they had each other's backs. They needed to acknowledge their love. After all, that was what got them through Tartarus.

Their first time having sex was awkward, as one would imagine. Nothing special, just a random night when they decided they were both ready.

The first vows spoken between the pair at their wedding included a lot of inside jokes that everyone, including some of the gods, didn't understand half of. But they were important to the couple and in the end, that's all that matters.

Their first apartment was a small two bedroom home on the 5th floor of an apartment complex in downtown Manhattan. It was small, but they quickly grew to love it. Everything was green, grey, or blue, (minus the furniture. Percy tried to get a clue couch until Annabeth blatantly refused to kiss him if he didn't shut up about it and go with the dark wood furniture they had already purchased).

Their first child was named Tyler, born when they were both 26. He had his mother's hair but his father's eyes. He was spoiled by all of the seven and most of both camps, being the only child of the seven until Charlotte, Piper and Jason's first daughter, came along 4 years later.(And even then, he was spoiled, just as Charlotte was as well).

The first day of kindergarten for Tyler was hard on both his parents. Annabeth was often sad that she didn't get to spend much time with him, what with work and all, and the fact that 'her baby was growing up to fast' and the fact that she was 6 months pregnant with Caroline did nothing to help her calm down. Percy was sad as well, he just didn't openly show it.

Their first loss in the family was Caroline, who would have been their second child, first daughter. She seemed perfectly healthy and yet was a stillborn. It broke both of their hearts, led Annabeth to a state of depression, which took forever to get out of.

The first day of college for Tyler was emotional. Everyone cried, including Percy. It was filled with lots of "Yes mom, I have enough clothes" and "No mom, I won't let my social life interfere with my studies." And similar questions. After about an hour of interrogation, Percy and Annabeth finally left.

Their first goodbye happened around 6 years after Tyler graduated college. During an exam, the doctor found a small tumor in Annabeth's left lung. He said it was nothing major, that it was harmless. But sometimes, even the best doctors can be wrong. Annabeth died of cancer at the age of 50. Percy was holding her hand the whole time, even once the heart monitor in the hospital room stopped.

Their first forever happened 15 years later, when Percy died in a car wreck. Annabeth had heard rumors that he was coming and while she tried not to get her hopes up , she still stood by the gate to Elysium every day, until they were finally reunited, this time, permanently.

They were a collection of firsts and lasts, beginnings and ends, and the events in the middle. But in the end, they built something permanent.

A love for the ages.


End file.
